Encantarte
by Spindlegal
Summary: Yugi never thought Yami would have a crush on him considering they were best friends. Then again, he never countered that he would be shot off of his dragons back and be dragged in a war to save the Millenniums race either. Y/YY, B/YB, M/YM, J/S - rated M
1. Shoot me Once and I Fall

Basically I got the idea for this story when I saw a picture of Yugi and Gandora and then I saw the episode where Yugi and Yami Bakura duel and then this idea came into place. And I would like to say a big thanks to InsaneEvilLittleEmmy for helping me with names and helping me come up with ideas for this story. So without further ado I give you Encantarte (en-con-tart-ay)

* * *

><p>"He's riding a Millennium! Kill him!"<p>

A bullet flies dangerously close to my face and then blows up in midair which makes Gandora, my dragon, jolt under me. The strange red orbs that went along certain parts of his body glow brighter as the threat's behind us start to bring out more of their weapons.

My eyes widen in panic while my frozen fingers try to keep a tight grip on the dark navy scales that are underneath me. I could tell Gandora was having a hard time lifting his wings in the cold air that continually pushed towards us. It didn't help that we were being chased by the Leviathan. The Leviathan were a group of people that lived to the opposite of where my own village is located. We have been enemies with them for years and all because our dragons are much different than there's. The dragons in my village are known as the Millennium Dragons. Each Millennium is a complete original looking dragon. They are individual and that's one of the reasons why the Leviathan and their dragons hate us so much. They are jealous that we have dragons that have unique powers and are different in appearance, while their dragons look not as threatening and only breathe fire.

It's sad, really, to think that a war is probably brewing just because of dark emotions that people have let take over the common sense in their minds. After all it's not our fault that when we were born our dragon was created with us. Every dragon was meant to fit the personality of their human. The people who were a little more unique recieved a little more unique dragons and that was all there was to it.

I scream as something small, yet painful, slices right through the bottom of my right ear, making it tear and bleed. The pain is excruciating and gives me the sudden urge to roll into a ball and beg that the pain go away. The bullet has made everything muffled now and it's hard for me to concentrate with the squealing of that shot still ringing in my head.

I'm not prepared when another bullet tears right through my forearm. I can only hope none of the nerves are damaged as my grip on Gandora loosens and I can no longer tell which way is up and which way is down before I'm sliding off of the dark scales and into the frigid air. I'm in too much pain to scream as I continue to falls towards the unforgivingly hard ground. All I can think about is that my dragon could be captured by the enemy and I'm going to die.

My heart is either in my stomach or pounding mercilessly against my chest, but my mind is so frozen with fear and shock that I barely notice. It seems to hard to believe that I'm even falling to my death right now. But in some part of my mind I realize I never got to say goodbye to anyone. Not even Gandora. I never got to tell that one person that I might have a crush on them and that I know they have a crush on me. I need to tell my friends so many things...

I can't even keep my eyes open from the incredible speed I'm falling at. I wish there was no time to even be thinking. If I'm going to die I want it to be quick. There should be no time to think about the scary and unfairness of the whole situation. The only thing left to do is wish.

When large wings encircle around me, I know my wish has been answered.

* * *

><p>I can't help but worry. When the Chief ordered that <strong>he<strong> would be the one to deliver the message to a town near the enemies land, I worried. And now it's been two days and he still isn't back yet, when he should have returned the night he had been sent out. His dragon is fast and could easily make the trip which is why everyone is starting to doubt he'll return.

I tried looking for him in the skies by riding my own dragon, but there was no luck. He has just disappeared. His absence has made all of our friends on edge. None of us have been able to sleep well and were all too lost in thought to eat.

My own mind keeps going back to the moment right before he left. We were talking…

*Flashback*

I watched as he went back and forth from the pile of flying supplies to his dragon. He was talking about an upcoming rider and dragon tournament that everyone looked forward to, but I was more focused on him than his words.

"I'm going to enter in the sky agility course. What about you? Hey! Are you even listening to me?" he pouts as he crosses his arms and stands in front of me.

"Yeah…" I mumble. "I'm listening. I was just thinking about your trip."

He raises one of his perfect eyebrows and shuffles around in his back pocket before pulling out a very tightly sealed envelope.

"You mean delivering this letter?" he looks it over for a few seconds before sliding it back into his pocket.

I give him a nod and he rolls his eyes and then goes over to a box and takes something off the top of it. I think it's probably a type of gun before I realize it's just his favorite, worn, pair of fingerless gloves that he always wears when flying. He slips them on over his alabaster colored hands and buttons the straps.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" I cautiously ask, knowing how he hates being babied because he's a tad smaller than the rest of us.

He gives me a tiny glare and sighs. "Yes, it's not that big of a deal. I fly there, drop off the letter, and fly back. I'll be right here by the afternoon. If it makes you feel any better I promise I'll be back." he waves off any of the concern I have for him and leans against his dragon who nudges him in return.

He gives me his most well known sweet smile which makes my stomach flip and my head a little dizzy. My cheeks are probably a little flushed, but he either doesn't notice or just ignores it.

"Just…be careful, ok?" I end up mumbling when he continues to watch me.

"Careful is as careful does." he says before climbing onto his dragon who is watching us in amusement.

"That doesn't make any sense." I grin when he laughs. It always makes me happy and proud of myself when I can get him to laugh in that addictive way.

"I know," he pats the scales underneath him which is a signal for his dragon to get ready to take off. "I just like confusing people sometimes." He shrugs carelessly and lets out a sharp whistle which is what he always does to get his dragon off the ground.

He gives me a soldiers salute and I just smile as his dragon flaps his large wings and takes them both far away from me.

*End Flashback*

The echoing sound of loud footsteps running against the tiled floor catches my attention and brings me out of my daze. Confusion settles in as one of my best friends grabs my arm and yanks me off the chair Im sitting in. He has an overly happy expression on his face as he drags me towards the door.

"Jou what are you doing?" I asked as I rip my arm from his grasp in frusteration at being pulled like a child.

He turns his honey brown eyes onto me and quickly flicks his long blonde hair to the side.

"Yami, they found him! They found Yugi!"

Relief flows through me like a waterfall. Finally, I feel like I can breathe again.

"Where? Let's go see him, is he ok?" I questioned as we both run out the door and sprint towards our dragons who are sleeping in the afternoon sun.

"I saw them take him off of Suzuki's dragon," Jou pauses to try and tell me that he's trying not to upset me with what he's going to say, "He was unconscious and his clothes were stained in blood…"

I close my eyes and let my nerves burn in anxiety as I try to process this information through my mind. Shock is definitley a good word to describe my emotions.

With a whole new set of worry I climb on my dragon, Slifer's, back. He throws his long body up and dazedly looks back at me. He snorts in an irritated fashion. I ignore it and tell him where to go and we take off into the air within seconds. My only thoughts being: 'Yugi.'

* * *

><p>AN- If anyone is confused then let me sum this up for you- The first part of the chapter is in Yugi's point of view. His dragon is Gandora the Dragon of Destruction which is a real Duel Monster from Yugioh. The second part of the chapter is in Yami's point of view. In the flashback it's Yami who is watching Yugi get on the dragon for his trip and then fly away with the letter. And Yami's dragon is Slifer the Sky Dragon which is named Slifer. You caught up with me so far? Ok so in this story there are normal dragons and Millennium dragons. The normal dragons are like the normal ones you imagine. You know, the one from _Eragon_. And then the Millennium dragons are the Duel Monster dragons from Yugioh. The people who own normal dragons are jealous of the Millennium dragons and also think it's unfair for people to own Millennium dragons so they want to make Millennium's extinct. Ok and I tried really hard to stay in present tense, but it's hard for me to write so I'm sorry if at some time I accidentally mix my present and past tenses. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Right Man Goes Unheard

A/N- I admit the first chapter didn't flow nicely together and how I worded everything kind of put me off. So… I'm going to try and write everything better from now on. Alright and now here's where the story starts to take off. Kinda-ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami's p.o.v<strong>

The first thing I noticed when I went into the room Yugi was being cared for in was the large bandages around his right ear. The second thing I noticed was his tightly wrapped left forearm and the blood that stained his shirt and gloves. His usual soft pale face was covered in grime, dirt, and a few scratches were clawed onto his cheek. Even his hair was completely limp and frizzed.

"Yug…" Jou, who had been standing behind me, whispered in shock.

We both just stared at him for the longest time before Jou pushed me inside further and gave me a seat to sit in. He got a chair for himself, all the while never letting his eyes leave Yugi's tattered body.

A knock at the door and the entrance of the doctor startled me into almost giving myself whiplash. The doctor was an older man with graying hair and kind eyes. He was the village's head doctor and he knew pretty much everyone.

"Hello boys," he gave a reassuring smile and then gave a glance to the still knocked out Yugi, "It seems Yugi ran into a little trouble while delivering that message." he stated the obvious as he checked Yugi's pulse and looked at the bandages.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Well," there was a pause where the doctor took out his stethoscope and put it to different sections of Yugi's chest. "We don't know what happened exactly. From what I was told he was found out in the woods near Antioch. Suzuki said she saw his dragon laying on the ground and when she went to go check things out she found Yugi under the dragons wing."

"Is Gandora ok?" Jou asked.

The doctor seemed to need to think for a minute to figure out who Gandora was before he put the pieces together.

"He's fine for the most part. There's a few bullets that managed to make a few clean holes through his wings, but we've already started a healing process on them. As for Yugi it seems a bullet of some sort ripped right through the bottom of his ear. It's too early to tell if the ear will heal itself and grow back. Sadly there's a very strong possibility that he's lost total hearing in that ear. And he also received another bullet wound through his forearm. It didn't hit anything important, but it'll leave a nasty scar." he informed us with a sad shake of his head.

Just knowing that Yugi could be deaf in one ear was enough to know. If he had been shot somewhere else important I probably would be having a heart attack right now. But for the most part I feel relieved knowing he's here and he's not going anywhere. I'd like to laugh in the peoples faces who said he probably wouldn't come back. Yugi promised he would come back and Yugi never breaks a promise.

The doctor stops talking about something I wasn't listening to when the door opens again. On the other side is the rest of our friends with worried looks on their faces. The doctor invites them in and they take no time in finding a seat, whether it be sitting on a counter or sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed.

Ryou gasps when he takes a good look at Yugi and immediately grabs a cloth to start washing the grime off of his face. Malik is looking at Yugi and blinking rather slowly, like he's trying to analyze the damage with his mind. Marik and Bakura are both trying to look unconcerned, but it's easy to see the worry in their eyes. The last in the room in Seto Kaiba which actually confuses me because he doesn't hang around us that much even though him and Jou kind of have a weird thing for each other.

"Well?" Marik drones, his wild lilac colored eyes glance at me briefly.

"Well what?" I question.

Bakura rolls his eyes and I'm sure in his thoughts he's probably calling me an idiot for some reason. But it looks like he has enough sense to keep this as a serious matter.

"How's the shrimp?" he finally ends up saying.

The nicknames Bakura and Marik give Yugi are always given because of Yugi's lack of height. I can still imagine the first time they called Yugi 'runt' and then Yugi chased both of them around for nearly an hour until Yugi called Gandora and got dirt on both of them.

"He… got shot in his right ear and also in his arm." I explained as I watched all of their reactions.

"Whoa, did his ear fall off?" Marik asks with serious interest as he leaned closer to Yugi's bandaged appendage.

"No, Marik." I snort as he pouts and falls back in his seat. "But he might go deaf in that ear."

"That may be good for me. I think Apep and Gandora had a little fun when Yugi and I weren't around." Bakura said with a scowl.

It wasn't a big secret that Yugi's dragon and Bakura's dragon had a thing for each other. The dragons had literally fallen in love with each other since they were old enough to have their hormones running wild much to both Yugi and Bakura's dismay. I think Yugi originally wanted Gandora and my dragon to mate. He said something about us being rider-in-laws- or some other name like that. And then Bakura wanted his dragon, Apep, to mate with Ryou's dragon since they were boyfriends.

"Bakura…" moaned a voice from the bed. "I'm going to kill you…"

We all looked down to see that Yugi was starting to wake up. We all held our breathes as he began to squirm a bit on the bed.

Yugi blinked open one of his amethyst eyes. "And your dragon." he murmured to Bakura.

I was in pure shock as Yugi now opened his other eye which I noticed was blood shot. He looked down at his arm and studied it for a bit, he even ran his fingers along the cloth as his mind tried to remember what happened. He then suddenly frowned while his eyes became large.

"Where's Gandora?" he asked suddenly, yet anxiously. "Did the Leviathans take him? Oh gods… oh gods!" he panicked.

The sudden movement from Yugi who had been completely unconscious only seconds ago startled all of us. Pure fear was shown in his eyes as he looked around the room with vicious head twists. The sad thing was that we didn't even know what happened to Yugi before he was found so his memories of the events that happened were unknown to us.

"Yugi! He's ok! He's out in the field right now!" I tried to reassure him, but he didn't even look my way as I said this.

"Someone tell me! Where is he?" he demanded as he began to sit up.

"Yugi, Yami just told you that Gandora is fine!" Ryou told him in a calm yet forceful tone.

"No he didn't! I didn't hear anyone say anything." Yugi stated as he turned to his right and brought his eyes to mine.

I only stared at him in confusion as his wild amethyst eyes stared into my own crimson ones.

"Talk again Yami." Malik suggested cautiously.

Slowly, with uncertainty, I started talking about random things and about how I was worried about Yugi. But with each word Yugi's frown deepened and tears clung to the sides of his eyes. He let out a squeak of frustration and then suddenly brought his hand up to his bandaged ear. He was gentle to touch it so as not to hurt himself.

"Ryou," Yugi whispered, "come to my left side and say something."

Ryou ever so slowly did as he was asked and talked about random things just as I had. But even now Yugi looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

"I-I…" he swallowed loudly with his eyes wide in shock. "I can't hear a thing from my right side. I can hear fine with my left ear, but my right ear… nothing. I don't understand, what's wrong?" Yugi panicked as Malik called for the doctor.

It took me a second to process everything through my head. And when my head was clear it was quite obvious why Yugi hadn't heard me. He was, as we all feared, deaf in his right ear and there was probably nothing that could help him get his hearing back.

* * *

><p>AN - Yeah so Yugi woke up and he's deaf in his right ear. Never shall he hear out of that ear again which will cause a lot of problems for him in the future chapters. And to make things worse, Yugi's dragon and Bakura's dragon are in L.O.V.E. Wow….

Oh and the reason Yugi could hear what Bakura and Ryou said was because they were sitting on his left side and Yami is sitting on his right side.


	3. Wings of Healing

It was a few days later that the doctors finally gave me the okay to be released from their care. I was more than ready, especially since I can go see Gandora now. It literally feels like months since I've seen him and the wounds on his wings worry me, but Yami said they weren't that bad. And I believe anything Yami says, but sometimes there's things you have to see for yourself.

While walking towards the field I think about my right ear. I know I'll never hear out of it again, which frustrates me to no end. When having the ability to hear double the sound and then suddenly only being able to hear half as well makes me feel blinded. But at least the bullet only took away some of my hearing instead of both that and my eyesight. The doctor said that if the bullet had hit closer to my temple then I could have lost both my right sight and hearing. So I guess I have something to be thankful for.

I look over the hundreds of dragons that are already lounging around in the field, trying to enjoy the sun on their scales while it's out. Gandora should be pretty easy to spot since the orbs on his body always glow a faint red color when he's in the sun.

I whistle loudly, the kind I usually use to get Gandora to start flying, and almost half of the dragons turn their head in my direction thinking that maybe I'm their rider. But there's only one dragon who continues to stare at me after all the others have dropped their heads. And I run to him, despite the throbbing of my injuries, like I never have before.

He lets out small mewling sounds as I throw myself against the front of him. And I can't help but cry. Gandora eyes the bandages wrapped around my arm and ear before he quickly encloses his large wings around both of us. There's a sudden humming and I know that his orbs are shining even brighter.

What I don't expect is for the pain in both my ear and my arm to evaporate. I can only stand in shock as my dragon unwraps his wings from around me and begins to nuzzle my neck.

Gandora just healed me. How the fuck did that happen?

* * *

><p>This chapter is so short! But at least I'm getting back into the mood of writing these stories. Gomen for the long wait, everyone! Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
